Nonwoven materials are known in the industry. Nonwoven materials are formed of mat of intermingled fibers such that the fibers are not in any specific designed configuration or weave. The formation of generic sheets of nonwoven materials, and their use in industry, is known. However, what is needed is a specific design of nonwoven material specifically utilized in bedding and upholstery applications.